HEY SAVIOR !
by PEACHYSR
Summary: Cerita yang terlalu biasa memang jika seorang pewaris perusahaan besar selalu membutuhkan pengawal. Begitupula dengan Kris. Tapi ia mendadak tertarik dengan seorang pengawal pria nya ketika dengan tidak sengaja ia melihat pengawalnya yaitu Huang Zi Tao tengah bercinta dengan pria lain. Main Pair : KRISTAO TAORIS FANTAO / Slight Crack Pair : HUNTAO SETAO TAOHUN


**HEY SAVIOR !**

 **Cast :**

 **Huang Zi Tao**

 **Wu Yi Fan / Kris**

 **Oh Se Hun / Oh Shi Xun**

 **Other Cast.**

 **Fiksi pertama author ini murni hasil karangan author sendiri. Cast yang ada dalam fiksi adalah milik Tuhan YME, Keluarga, asuhan agency yang menaungi mereka saat ini, dan para fans termasuk saya serta calon keluarganya nanti.**

 ** _WARNING :_ TYPO(s) bertebaran, Fiksi Boys x Boys , Boys Love, Yaoi, Homo, Gay, Shounen ai.**

 **Don't Like = Don't Read .. It's Simple**

 _ **PAIRING : KRISTAO FANTAO YITAO TAORIS GALAXYPANDA**_

 _ **CRACKPAIR : HUNTAO SETAO TAOHUN**_

Angin sejuk siang hari itu bertiup melewati jendela kamar mengantarkan seorang pemuda tampan –atau bagi sebagian orang menganggapnya sebagai laki laki berparas cantik – itu ke dalam alam mimpinya. Dengkuran halus terdengar dari bibir merah mudanya yang berbentuk sangat indah menyerupai bibir kucing menggemaskan yang menandakan bahwa pemuda itu sangat menikmati perjalanan ke alam mimpinya tersebut.

Di ambang pintu terlihat seorang pemuda berkulit seputih susu sedang memperhatikan gundukan besar selimut diatas kasur tersebut.

"Yaaa!, Huang Zi Tao. Apa kau akan terus tidur sepanjang hari dan melupakan kalau kau mempunyai sebuah pekerjaan yang harus kau lakukan huh?" Ucap pria yang tadi berdiri di ambang pintu dengan agak keras tetapi bernada dingin.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya maju mendekati tempat tidur dimana terdapat Huang Zi Tao Yang masih tertidur diatasnya. Huang Zi Tao, Pemuda manis yang berasal dari Qingdao, China. Memiliki lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya sejak lahir yang semakin mempermanis dirinya karena lingkaran hitam itu membuatnya mirip dengan hewan yang berasal dari negeri tirai bambu yaitu panda.

"Diamlah Oh Shi Xun" Bibir kucing Tao bergumam malas menanggapi suara pemuda yang sekarang sudah kita ketahui bernama Oh Shi Xun atau orang orang terbiasa memanggilnya Sehun.

Terduduk di pinggir kasur, Sehun memperhatikan wajah Huang Zi Tao. Perlahan ia mengelus surai hitam Zitao

"Bangunlah Tao. Atau kau lebih suka menjadi makan siangku mengingat aku belum makan siang hari ini" Tangan Sehun beralih mengelus bibir kucing menggoda milik Zitao

"Aku lebih suka menjadi santapan makan siangmu Shi Xun"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut Zitao mengulum ibu jari Sehun yang dari tadi mengelus permukaan bibirnya, memainkannya dengan lincah menggunakan lidahnya seperti ia telah terbiasa melakukan hal tersebut. Seringai kecil bertengger di wajah Oh Se Hun, memperhatikan ulah panda nakalnya itu.

"Kalau begitu Zitao..." Sehun berhenti sejenak, memainkan jemari lihainya di atas permukaan lengan Zitao. Meraba atau lebih tepatnya menggoda sang pemilik lengan tersebut

"... tidak akan ada istirahat untukmu hari ini" Segera, Sehun menarik keluar ibu jari dari dalam mulut Tao. Memisahkan jarak antara bibir dua pemuda tersebut. Memindahkan berat tubuhnya diatas seorang Zitao. Ya, Sehun menindih tubuh ramping Zitao tetapi ia masih menumpukan sebagian berat tubuhnya pada salah satu tangannya yang berada disamping kepala Zitao.

Sehun mencium Zitao dengan sangat lembut, menyesap manisnya bibir kucing yang saat ini hanya dimiliki oleh Zitao seorang. Dengan lembut, dielusnya perut rata Zitao menggunakan tangan Oh Sehun yang bebas, mengagumi halusnya kulit yang ia rasakan di telapak tangannya.

Pagutan yang lembut itu semakin lama berubah menjadi lumatan lumatan penuh nafsu, lidah kedua pemuda itu berpagut dan saling beradu. Bertarung siapakah yang menjadi paling dominan dalam cumbuan tersebut, dan ternyata di raih oleh Oh Sehun.

Benang saliva tercipta setelah Sehun melepas tautan bibir mereka. Lucu kalau mereka mati konyol akibat kehabisan oksigen saat bercumbu. Sehun semakin terbawa gairah melihat betapa menggoda bibir kucing milik pandanya itu setelah cumbuan panas mereka. Beralih tempat, Sehun mengendus aroma tubuh sang panda sebelum menyesap perpotongan leher Zitao.

"Shi Xuunn-aahh" Zitao terbuai akan kelihaian Sehun dalam memainkan lidahnya.

"Jangannhh nghh~.. menanhhdaikuu disana akhh"

Jerit kenikmatan terdengar dari mulut Zitao karena Sehun berhasil menggigit ceruk leher Zitao dan memberinya sebuah ' _tanda cinta'_ disana.

Tak berselang berapa lama kemudian terdegar ponsel Zitao berdering berulang ulang, mengganggu kegiatan dua pemuda diatas ranjang tersebut.

"Shi Xunn .. nghh hennhhtikanh" Zitao meraba tempat tidur untuk mencari ponselnya, dan ketemu.

"Ayolah hh Shi Xun, hentikanhh" mencoba menghentikan aksi Sehun yang semakin berani karena tidak terima sudah terganggu oleh ponsel Zitao yang berbunyi tidak tepat waktu, Zitao mencoba mendorong pundak Sehun.

Kesal, Oh Sehun akhirnya berpindah tempat disamping pandanya, memeluknya dari samping dan membiarkan pandanya itu menerima panggilan.

Zitao mengatur nafas agar terdengar normal sebelum mengangkat panggilan yang ternyata dari bosnya tersebut. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang.

"Hallo, Paman Choi _"_

 _"Hei Zitao. Dimana kau sekarang? Dan dimana kau meletakkan berkas yang kemarin aku suruh untuk kau cari itu huh?"_

"Mhh, itu aku serahkan kepada Kim Myungsoo. Apa dia belum memberikannya padamu?"

Menjaga suaranya tetap stabil, ia menahan desahan yang hampir keluar akibat perbuatan lelaki berkulit seputih susu disampingnya. Ternyata Oh Sehun masih tidak terima kegiatan yang ia lakukan dengan pandanya harus terusik. Ia menggoda puting Zitao dari luar bajunya, memainkannya dengan mulutnya hingga nampak bekas saliva di dada Zitao

"Tunggulah Shi Xun" Menjauhkan ponsel dan menutupi saluran suaranya agar orang di seberang telefon tidak mendengarnya.

 _"Myungsoo? Baiklah aku akan bertanya padanya. Dan Zitao, maaf kalau aku telah mengganggu kegiatanmu bersama Sehun.. Hahahahaha"_ Tawa puas terdengar di seberang telefon sebelum telefon itu ditutup yang membuat Zitao menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dan meletakkannya di nakas samping tempat tidur.

"Kau sungguh bayi rakus yang sangat tidak sabaran Shi Xun" Mengelus surai merah menyala milik Sehun, kemudian menekan kepalanya agar isapan di dadanya semakin menguat.

"Open it Shi Xun .. Shhh" lanjutnya menahan gejolak nafsu

"As Your Wish Baby" Serinngaian puas mucul sebelum Sehun merobek paksa kaos biru Zitao, secepat kilat menyusu pada puting yang dimiliki oleh pemuda manis tersebut seakan takut ada yang mendahuluinya menikmati bagian anggota tubuh Zitao.

"Ahhh, gooddhh dear.. deepphh shh" Tao sungguh bernafsu hingga meremas dan semakin menekan kepala Sehun. Seakan menyuruh Sehun menggigit tonjolan kecil di dada datarnya tersebut.

.  
.

 _Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._

"Masuklah" Titah, seorang pria dari balik meja kerjanya tanpa sedikitpun berniat untuk mengeluarkan ekspresi karena tengah terfokus dengan tulisan yang tertera pada layar komputer yang berada didepannya saat ini.

"Maaf Tuan Muda. Anda dipanggil oleh Tuan Wu agar segera menemui beliau di ruangannya" Lapor seorang wanita yang memiliki paras layaknya orang china pada umumnya tersebut kepada seseorang yang ia hormati karena merupakan penerus dari perusahaan tempat ia bekerja.

"Ada masalah apa Song Qian-ssi?" Tanya Tuan Muda penerus Wu Corp tersebut.

"Saya kurang mengetahuinya Tuan Muda. Tuan Wu hanya menyuruh saya untuk memanggil anda supaya datang ke ruangannya" Song Qian atau yang akrab dipanggil Victoria oleh rekan kantor dan teman-temannya itu menjawab pertanyaan dari sang atasan.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu katakan pada Ayahku bahwa aku akan tiba di ruangannya 10 menit lagi" Tanpa berniat memandang lawan bicaranya. Wu Yi Fan atau yang akrab dipanggil Kris, sang Tuan Muda Wu Corp itu berkata lirih tetapi suaranya masih bisa ditangkap oleh Victoria, asisstennya tersebut.

Kris tetap terfokus pada layar komputer di hadapannya. Seolah tidak ada satupun orang yang bisa mengganggu pria tersebut dari kegiatan yang tengah ia kerjakan.

"Tapi Tuan Muda. Tuan Wu berpesan agar anda segera menemuinya, karena urusan kali ini sangat penting bagi kehidupan Tuan Muda nantinya"

Kris menghentikan jemarinya yang tengah menari dia atas keyboard miliknya. Menolehkan kepala kearah asistennya, Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Masa depanku?" Kris berfikir sejenak "Ada apa dengan masa depanku Vict?"

Sang asisten menghela nafas pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari atasannya tersebut.

"Saya tidak mengetahuinya Tuan Muda. Jadi, bisakah anda pergi sekarang? Karena saya yakin ayah anda sangat menanti kehadiran anda secepatnya di ruangannya"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Mempertahankan jiwa kepemimpinan yang melekat pada dirinya, Kris berdiri lalu keluar dari ruangannya menuju ruangan sang ayah.

Kris tiba didepan ruangan ayahnya, membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

"Ayah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Tanya Kris langsung pada pokok permasalahan.

Merasakan kehadiran seorang yang telah ia tunggu, pria tua yang menyandang gelar sebagai ayah dari pemuda tersebut langsung memutar kursi yang ia duduki menghadap kembali ke mejanya setelah sebelumnya memandang keluar sejauh garis cakrawala dari balik kaca di ruang tersebut. Pria yang lebih tua memandang tepat pada sepasang iris hazel milik pria yang lebih muda.

"Duduklah Kris" Sebuah suara mengintrupsi sang pemilik iris hazel untuk duduk.

"Kris, kau pasti sudah tahu resiko jika memiliki orang tua seorang CEO Perusahaan besar bukan?" Membuka pembicaraan, sang ayah membuka laci untuk kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat dan meletakkannya di meja. Sang pria jangkung menatap sang ayah dan amplop bergantian seolah bertanya 'apa isi amplop itu?'

"Dan lagi, kau juga adalah pewaris tunggal perusahaan ini Kris" Lanjutnya.

"Bukalah" Pria paruh baya mendorong amplop tersebut mendekat ke arahnya.

Memuaskan rasa penasaran pada dirinya, pewaris Wu Corp tersebut membuka amplop kemudian tercengang menemukan puluhan foto dirinya.

"Apa maksud semua ini? Bisakah kau menjelaskannya Ayah?" Iris hazel pemuda tersebut tidak berpaling pada objek yang berada di tangannya

"Kau terkejut nak?" Wu tua mengulurkan tangan menarik cangkir di mejanya untuk kemudian menyesap isinya

"Kurasa itu adalah mata-mata milik salah satu pesaing perusahaan kita" Lanjutnya kemudian.

Terlihat beberapa foto seseorang bertubuh agak besar sering kali terlihat berada di sekitar Kris.

"Mereka. Memata-mataiku?" Obsidian itu berpindah menatap sang ayah di seberang meja.

"Ya Kris. Mungkin saat ini mereka hanya memata-mataimu. Dan mereka tidak akan menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi untuk segera menyerangmu." Memberi jeda sejenak untuk melanjutkan

"Kurasa, sudah saatnya untukmu memiliki pengawal pribadi Tanpa Penolakan Lagi Anakku!"

.  
.

Pemuda bersurai raven melangkah memasuki sebuah rumah dengan sikap angkuhnya tetapi tidak mengurangi pesona yang ia miliki, malah terlihat semakin menambah pesona sisi anggunnya. Disebelahnya, pemuda bersurai perak melangkah tidah kalah angkuhnya. Tetapi jika dilihat lagi dengan jeli, raut pemuda tersebut menampakkan sedikit kekesalan yang ia pendam.

"Kenapa si tua Choi itu menyuruhmu datang di saat yang tidak tepat seperti ini." Keluh pemuda bersurai perak sarkastis pada pemuda yang lain.

Oh! Apakah aku lupa memberitahu kalian jika saat mereka berniat melanjutkan kegiatan panas tadi tiba-tiba saja boss mereka menelfon lagi dan menyuruh kedua pemuda saat itu juga untuk pergi ke rumahnya! Kuulangi lagi, SAAT ITU JUGA!

"Oh, _come on_. Bukankah tadi tujuan utamamu datang ke apartemenku juga untuk membangunkanku dan menemanimu menemui Pamanku, bukan untuk memuaskan hasrat yang menumpuk di selangkanganmu itu pada pantat indahku ini!" Pemuda raven berucap, sekilas melirik pangkal kaki pemuda perak yang tampaknya masih kesal.

"Baiklah. Mungkin kita bisa meminjam kamar tamu Paman Choi atau kau lebih suka bermain di kamar mandi untuk mengempeskan benjolan di selangkanganmu itu Shi Xun" Mereka menaiki satu persatu tangga untuk menuju ke sebuah ruangan.

"Tidak terima kasih. Kita masih memiliki mobil dan mencari tempat yang sepi untukku membobol pantat indahmu ini secepatnya setelah keluar dari sini Pearl" Sehun menarik pinggang pemuda disampingnya dan kemudian meremas pantat yang menantang untuk dimakan tersebut.

Pemuda dengan kantung mata menawan dibawah matanya sedikit meringis merasakan remasan kuat pada bongkahan pantatnya itu.

"Hentikan omongan mesummu itu _dear_. Atau aku akan memberikan _burung_ yang selama ini kau pelihara dengan baik di selangkanganmu itu pada para kolektor _burung antik_ yang tentunya berani mengeluarkan lembaran kertas persegi panjang yang bernama uang hingga jutaan dolar untuk sekedar melengkapi koleksinya." Bisik Zitao pada Sehun saat mereka berada di depan pintu ganda ruangan Tuan Choi yang kemudian dibukakan oleh penjaga yang berada di depan pintu tersebut.

"Ya ya ya, baiklah Nyonya Oh. Terserah apa katamu" Sehun memutar bola matanya tanda malas untuk berdebat dengan pemuda bersurai kelam tersebut. Dan hanya dibalas oleh decihan malas seorang Zitao.

"Baiklah Paman. Aku baru beristirahat sekurangnya 3 hari dari tugas terakhir yang kau berikan jika Paman lupa sampai memanggilku lagi untuk tugas baru." Zitao berucap pada pria tua di seberang meja yang masih tengah sibuk dengan tab di dalam genggamannya setelah mereka berdua –Zitao dan Sehun- duduk tanpa diperintah.

Tuan Choi, orang yang telah mempekerjakan Zitao di bidang yang ia tekuni sekarang ini dan juga sekaligus adik dari Ibunya. Jadi selain sebagai atasan Tuan Choi juga merangkap sebagai paman dari Huang Zi Tao.

"Maaf, apakah Paman mengganggu kegiatanmu bersama bocah albino ini Xiao Huang?" Choi tua mengarahkan dagunya kearah pemuda perak itu duduk.

"Oh. Saya sangat berterima kasih atas gangguan yang anda timbulkan itu Tuan Choi" Decih kesal keluar dari belah bibir Sehun.

Jangan heran. Sikap Oh Sehun memang sudah terbiasa bersikap santai pada atasannya itu karena Tuan Choi sendiri sudah menganggapnya sebagai keponakan.

"Hahaha, baiklah Sehun. Aku akan langsung berbicara pada Tao kecilku agar kau bisa bermesraan dengannya lagi."

Paman dari Huang Zitao ini memang tidak ingin menentang orientasi sex keponakannya tersebut. itu mengapa ia terlihat biasa saja saat menggoda dua pemuda dihadapannya ini.

"Dan kuharap kau sudah berhasil dengan tugas yang kuberikan padamu itu Sehun." Pria tua tersebut meletakkan tab yang semula berada di tangannya sebelum kembali berucap.

"Apa saya pernah mengecewakan anda Tuan Choi?" Balas Sehun.

"Kalian berdua memang pantas menjadi kesayanganku karena kehabatan kalian. Terlepas dari fakta bahwa Xiao Huang adalah keponakanku, Hahaha." Ucap Tuan Choi dengan bangganya.

"Jadi, Paman?" Zitao menatap iris Pamannya seolah bertanya maksud memanggilnya untuk datang kemari tepat saat Sehun hampir berhasil membobol pantat indah seorang Zitao.

"Kau tahu bukan aku lebih mengandalkanmu dan Sehun daripada tiga orang lainnya dalam mengatasi masalah besar?" Tuan Choi menggeser berkas yang tadi berada di hadapannya mendekat ke depan pemuda bersurai ravem tersebut. "Itu tugas barumu Xiao Huang." Pria tua menatap sang keponakan yang tengah mengamati berkas ditangannya.

"Pengawal pribadi untuk penerus Wu Corp?" Zitao mengarahkan obsidian hitam miliknya menatap sang paman setelah sekilas membaca berkas di tangannya. "Dan hanya aku?" Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Ya _dear_. Karena sang Wu muda tidak terlalu suka dikawal jadi ia hanya membutuhkan satu pengawal." Sang paman menjawab pertanyaan keponakaan tersayangnya.

"Baiklah." Jawab Zitao enteng dan mengangkat bahunya dengan acuh. "Aku akan meminta imbalan dan istirahatku ditambah setelah ini semua selesai"

Hening seketika menyerang ruangan tersebut selama beberapa saat.

"Jadi. Bisakah kita pergi sekarang Pearl?" Suara berat Sehun mengintrupsi seolah bosan berada di ruang itu.

"Apa kau melupakan sesuatu yang merupakan tujuan awalmu Tuan Oh Shi Xun?" Pemuda raven menatap pemuda berkulit putih pucat yang berada disampingnya.

"Tentu tidak Nyonya Oh." Sehun balas menatap seseorang disampingnya yang menyerupai panda tersebut kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah flashdisc dari saku celananya dan menyerahkan pada Tuan Choi.

"Itu data informasi yang anda minta kemarin Tuan Choi. Jadi bolehkah saya pergi dengan membawa serta keponakan anda ini?"

"Good job Sehun." Tuan Choi terkekeh seraya menaruh barang tersebut dalam laci "Cepatlah kalian menikah, aku bosan melihat kalian selalu beradu mulut" Zitao menaikkan sebelah alisnya memandang sang paman.

"Paman. Tahukah Paman kalau Oh Shi Xun hanya membutuhkanku membantunya untuk menurunkan gairah menumpuk di selangkangannya itu?" Jeda sejenak "Tidak berbeda juga denganku" ucapnya sarkastis.

"Baiklah baiklah. Sekarang pergilah kalian anak muda." Titah Tuan Choi memandang jengah keponakannya.

.  
.

To Be Continued.

.

Duh maaf ya sayang bukannya update cerita kemarin malah publish cerita baru. kemarin banyak dapet respon positif, semoga yang ini juga. sebenernya lebih duluan bikin cerita ini sih. cuma publish nya duluan yang kemarin. hehe

LOVE SIGN AND KISS FROM OWNER THIS STORY :****


End file.
